Moonlit Princess
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Prince Atem is to be engaged to a noble women, but none of then catch his interest. Except one. Blindshipping, Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Bronzeshipping. Also Fem!Heba, Fem!Yugi, Fem!Ryou, Fem!Joey, and Fem!Malik.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my third Yugioh fanfiction, and my first one with Fems! So if I screw it up, sorry. Also, this one won't have any betrayal! Hooray for that. Okay now that that's out of the way...

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

Atem and Yami sat in the throne room listening to all the chatter. In all honesty, Yami didn't have to be there, he was just supporting his brother in this dire time.

The council had decided it was time for the future pharoh to marry and was deciding the time to announce it to the public. Because it was about him, Atem had to be there. But he had no say in the matter. Though he did want to know the date so he could prepare himself for the hordes of women.

"What about tomorrow." Yami said. His brother looked at him, surprised.

"It will get everything out of the way, and the process of finding someone will speed up." Yami explained.

Atem had to admit. His brother made sense. The sooner it was dealt with, the sooner it was over.

Like him, the council also seemed to agree.

"Alright, then." Isis said. "We will reveal it tomarrow."

"Meeting adjourned." Everyone left the room.

* * *

When Atem and Yami came out, their friends came up to them.

Bakura and Marik were former theives who had attempted to rob from the royal family four times before they were caught. Because of their young age, the pharoh took pity on them, and adopted them. Despite all the worry when they were around, the two were now accepted by everyone in the casle and the kingdom. Their talents also helped them. They rose in ranks and were Captain of the Guards. However, the two were single and because of that and their good looks, they sometimes had to deal with greedy women who wanted power and wealth. They had yet to meet the ones that they loved.

Seto was a priest and had been at the meeting, but didn't say much. He had spoken in Atem's stead, but mostly left it to Isis and Mahodo.

"So when is it?" Bakura asked.

"Tomorrow." Atem said. "Then the women."

"Sorry,Atem. I can't help you." Marik said.

"Can you help me fend off unwanted girls?"

"Yes."

"Then you can help." Atem said.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2 to Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Goddess Lyrotheria** \- I'm glad you like it. I was nervous when I wrote it.

 **Guest** \- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

As soon as Atem announced he was looking for a wife, noble women flew at him. He turned down as many as possible, but a few would not take the hint he didn't like them.

A few good examples would be Mira and Vivian. No matter what, the two women would either flirt with him, his brother, Seto, Marik, or Bakura. The latter two would threaten them. Seto ignored them, and Yami would just refuse them.

Atem wasn't so lucky. He swore the girls had some kind of tracking sense.

"Prince Atem!" Speak of the devil. Vivian came running up to him smiling.

"Hello, Vivian." Atem said, trying to hide his displeasure. "How are you?"

"I am fine." She replied pushing some of her hair back. "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

"No thank you." Atem declined. Vivian looked disapointed for a moment, before smiling again. "What would you like to do?"

 _I would like to get away from you._ Atem thought. He was spated from answering when he saw Bakura and Marik walking up.

"There you are, Atem." The white haired guard said with a hidden smirk. "We were looking at you."

Atem and Vivian glared at him for different reasons. Vivian because he had interrupted her attempt to get Atem to marry her. And Atem because Bakura was mocking him.

"Thank you." Atem finally said. He joined the two males and they walked away.

Atem sighed as soon as they were out of Vivian's sight. This was getting too much. And he was starting to lose hope that he would actually find someone he loved.

* * *

Heba walked through Egypt, looking and buying things for her family. It was going smoothly. She had heard about the Prince looking for a wife, but she didn't think that she would be able to compete with the noble daughters. After she finished shopping she headed home to make dinner.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **rentamiya** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Thanks Shandy/Candy. I have this little voice in my head telling me to redeem Mira so she might not get a slap to the face. Vivian on the other hand...

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"Hello, Heba." Yugi said to her sister when she walked into the house. "How was your trip?"

"It was good." Heba replied. "Nobody seemed to notice me, thank Ra."

* * *

The two girls were from the Mutou family, but had left the house when their father became overbearing. He had arranged marriage meetings with greedy males who neither girl would like. If the meeting ended in failure, they would be punished. This happened for a while before they met Joey.

Joey had also been a noble daughter, but unlike the Mutou's, had been ignored in favor of her sister. Because of that Joey had hung out with some... less than ideal people. When she met Yugi and Heba, she stopped messing around. In her own words she wanted to be someone they could be happy to be around. Neither girl's father really cared that they were friends.

When Heba's last admirer tried to force himself on her, it was the last straw. Both siblings ran away, only telling Joey where they were living. They rarely went out in public, and if they did never revealed their names.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi! Heba!" Joey opened the door and came in. "How are you doing?"

"Hi,Joey." Heba smiled. "We're doing good."

"How was your trip?" Yugi asked curiously."

"Don't get me started." Joey groaned. "That guy basically tried to get me to marry one of the Princes, either Prince Yami or Atem. It was annoying."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The prince might be a nice guy, but he's not right for me. And if I have to live there with that stupid priest I might not be there long."

"Oh, okay." Heba sensed Joey's agitation and didn't push it. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

Seto was intrigued by the blonde noble girl who stayed at the palace. Even though it was obvious to everyone that her father wanted her to marry one of the princes, she didn't even try to.

For some reason it made him happy.

* * *

And that's it! This chapter was a little hard to write. But, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of Moonlit Huntress! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- You're welcome. I thought the same thing, Candy. Seto will find a way to watch over his puppy. You might like this chapter,too. Except for the end.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- It's okay. I get it a lot. I try to write them longer, but it's a little hard.

 **GirlFish** \- After this one, it'll be two couples. Yeah, Vivian will cause problems. I'm not sure about Mira, though.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"How was the last girl, Atem?" Yami asked his brother.

"Joey?" Atem thought for a minute. "She was nice, but I wasn't that interested. You?"

"Same. She told me in person that she didn't care." Yami replied. "But if you asked Seto, that would be different."

"How so?"

Yami smiled. "He actually talked with her more than anyone else, except Mokuba."

"Wait he did?" Atem looked shocked. "That girl is good."

"Yeah." Yami was about to continue, when a knock at the door stopped the conversation.

Yami got up and headed over to the door. "Hello, Ryou." He said to the white haired girl.

"Hello, Prince Yami." She said, bowing her head.

"You don't have to call me prince." Yami said, with a sigh. "You have my permission to say my name."

"I know," Ryou said, walking in and setting down some cloths. "But, Vivian found out and threatened to harm me if I ever did it again."

Yami clenched his fists. "Vivian..."

"Bakura won't like this." Atem said. Ryou looked at the other prince, confused.

"Why would Bakura not like it?" She asked.

"He...uh, doesn't like Vivian much." Atem said. He saw Yami shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

"That would make sense." Ryou said. "Nobody here does."

"Agreed."Yami said as Ryou finished gathering some cloths on the floor and started to head out the door. "Thank you, Ryou."

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

"Nice save." Yami said, taunting his brother.

"Be quiet."

* * *

Heba and Yugi had just finished cleaning the house, when the front door slammed open and they heard a familiar voice.

"Heba!" Their father yelled. "Get you and your sister here now!"

Heba and Yugi stayed where they were. They heard their father growl.

"Heba!" He shouted again. Heba visibly shook. Yugi looked worried.

"We don't have a choice right now, Yugi." Heba said. Yugi nodded and they walked down the stairs.

"There you two are." Their father said, glaring at them.

"Nice to see you,too." Heba muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Heba replied quickly, knowing better than to make her father even angrier.

"Good. Now pack your bags." Heba and Yugi lookedaat each other.

"Why, Father?" Yugi asked.

"We'll be seeing the princes soon." Their father smiled.

* * *

And that's it! Yugi and Heba will be going to the palace. Vivian was mean to Ryou, Bakura likes Ryou. Leave a review on your way out! Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Goddess Lyre** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It's okay. Somtimes I forget too. Ryou does work at the palace as a maid. Along with another. I couldn't actually see Ryou as a noble. And a friend at the palace wouldn't hurt. So I'm glad you like it. I'm a fan of your work,too.

 **Guest** \- Yep. And she does it again.

 **GirlFish** \- Yeah, lots of women have. And Bakura may be tied with another guy.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Nobody stop Shandy. Especially after this one. I left a gift for you at the end,too. I'm glad you like the short chapters.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"Yami, Atem." Aknamkanon, the boys father said to then. "The head of the Mutou household is coming to the palace with his two daughters.

"For the same reason as the other families." Yami muttered. He became quiet when he saw his father glaring at him.

"Be respectful to them." Was all their father said.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"So, what's happening now?" Bakura asked.

"Some new girls." Atem replied. "Probably for the same reason as the others."

"That sucks." Marik said. "Vivian already causes enough problems here. And now some more girls."

"Speak of the devil." Seto said, pointing to the said girl.

"What are you doing?!" Vivian shouted to the servant.

"I'm doing my job!" The Servant, the boys realized was Malik, replied. "I was bringing these linens to Atem's room."

"How dare you say the Prince's name!" Vivian shouted, striking her."

Atem and Yami stepped in at this point. Marik ran to Malik, who held her cheek.

"Vivian!"

"Oh, hi Atem dear?" Vivian smiled.

"Why did you strike Malik." Atem demanded.

"She-"

"We gave her permission." Yami cut her off. Vivian paled, knowing she messed up. Bakura, Marik, and Seto were also giving her a cold look. Marik looked like he was ready to kill.

"Well, I should go now." Vivian ran down the hall, and was out if sight in a few moments.

"Are you okay, Malik?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl answered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Atem replied.

* * *

"Heba, Yugi." Their father said to them. "Remeber, do eveything you can to make them fall in love with you."

"Yes, Father." Heba said, without caring. Yugi nodded her head.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. For those who want to punch Vivian, *holds up Vivian punching bag* go ahead. For the rest, Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- Shandy! Don't break my punching bag, now I have to go find another one. Without a person inside. *looks at Yugi*

 **GirlFish** \- Yeah, Vivian doesn't show up in this one. I have a plan for Yugi and Heba's father, but it's later.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon," The servant said. "Lord Mutou and his two daughters have arrived at the palace.

"Send them in." Aknamkanon said. The servant nodded and left the room.

"Remember boys." Atem and Yami nodded.

"We will be respectful to them." They responded.

"Good." The servant returned with Lord Mutou and his daughters.

Atem stared at the one closest to the door. She had tan skin and slightly spikey hair that was tri colored blonde, black, and magenta. She had a slightly fancy dress on, but she looked uncomfortable in it. Atem did have to agree, it didn't suit her, but she still looked stunning.

Yami was interested in the other girl. She looked identical to the other, only she had pale skin and a simple white dress with a light gray sash. She was also nervous about being here, Yami could tell.

"Hello, Pharaoh Aknamkanon." Lord Mutou bowed.

"Hello, Lord Mutou. How are you?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I am fine." The Lord motioned for the girls to step forward. "These are my two daughters, Heba and Yugi."

"Hello." They said, kneeling before the throne.

"You may rise." Aknamkanon said. The two stood, and moved back to stand next to their father. "I assume you are here becuase of the announcement about Prince Atem?"

"Yes." Lord Muto said. Heba glared at him.

"Then Yugi and Heba will be staying here."

* * *

Heba couldn't believe that she was actually in the palace. Granted, it was because of her father. This man couldn't be happy with what he had could he? He had to sell his daughters now? And he wondered why she hated him.

She saw Prince Atem staring at her, but ignored it.

* * *

Yugi was incredibly scared. She had never been one for royalty or big audiences. That was her sister. Knowing that she would be staying at the palace caused the girl to shake a little.

Yami looked at her, but she didn't notice.

* * *

And that's it! This one feels a little forced, but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- Yeah, Sorry Shandy. Candy's right. As long as the plot demand it, father must live. (Father: *Laughs*) ... You know what. *places father in front of Shandy and Yamis.* Beat him. I'll use my author and plot bending powers to revive him. *goes to buy more punching bags and pillows.* I have another character you might like to beat, too.

 **GirlFish** \- Greed, Pride, Gluttony, and Lust for power. And a lot of it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

The Princes were both intrigued by the new girls. Unlike the other noble daughters that would latch onto them and boast about being queen of Egypt, they did not approach the princes, unless it was a meal or they passed each other in the hall.

Yami would occasionally see Yugi walking around the library, and picking out certain books, before vanishing into the library until a meal come around.

Atem would see Heba walking in the palace garden, sometimes looking at the plants, or just sitting on a bench, enjoying the sunlight.

The Princes' behavior did not go unnoticed.

* * *

Vivian stormed through the halls, furious.

 _Stupid girls._ She thought. _I was so close to getting Atem and Yami to fall for me, then they came along._

She saw a familiar servant walking towards her. Ryou. The one that her dear Atem allowed to say his name without his title. It sickened her. A person of Ryou's status shouldn't even be able to look at him, much less say his name.

She was about to take her anger out on the quiet girl, but felt a murderous aura radiating from the Captain of the guard, Bakura.

* * *

Bakura had seen Vivian way before she saw him. He saw her storming through the halls, and almost attack Ryou. He didn't care if he was arrested, if she hurt Ryou... He didn't think any farther. Vivian had seen him, and let Ryou pass.

He gave her a warning glare, that seemed to freeze the room, then left.

* * *

Vivian grumbled. She had no one to take her anger out on. She was about ready to go back to her room, when she saw a short haired girl looking out the window.

"Mira!" She shouted, running up to her.

"Vivi-" Mira was cut off when Vivian hugged her.

"Do you want some company?" Vivian asked in sickeningly sweet voice.

"No, not really." Mira replied. "The day I arrived, you said I was your enemy. Why are you talking to me as if we are friends?"

"Um..." Vivian couldn't come up with an answer.

"That's what I thought." Mira said and walked away, shaking her head.

Vivian started to stormed down the halls again.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry for any mistakes. The last half I typed up on my phone. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- *uses author powers to bring father back* I'll be taking him. The plot calls. You can have this one though. *drops Joey's father* This one neglected his daughter and tried the same thing as Yugi & Heba's dad. And plot also calls for Vivian. So Bakura has to wait more. Surprised you didn't mention Mira standing up to and telling Vivian off.

 **GirlFish** \- Oh, sorry. I'm not sure either. You're right about Vivian. Mira...is a mystery. I do have a plan for her though.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Heba finally cornered Atem.

"Is there a reason you've been watching me since I arrived?" She asked the prince.

"Have I?" Atem tried to fake ignorance. Heba glared at him.

"Don't try to pretend." She said. "Your brother has been watching my sister, even though she hasn't noticed she will soon."

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"You are interesting?" Heba raised her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Unlike other Noble girls, you haven't been throwing yourself at me."

"Am I supposed to?" Heba asked. "Because doing that would be annoying."

Atem looked interested now. "How do you know what it's like?" He asked.

"My father tried to marry Yugi and me off to other Noble's to increase his status." She explained. "It was the same thing over and over again."

 _Almost like my situation._ Atem thought. "So why did you come here?" He asked.

"I was forced to."

* * *

Joey had started walking from her house to Yugi and Heba's to try and keep it in order. It wasn't the best, Joey admitted, but it was better than how it looked when she first arrived.

She was heading over today, when she felt a cold chill run up her spine. It was as if someone was stabbing Ice daggers in her back. She tried to shake it off, but it stayed with her the whole walk.

* * *

Seto didn't know what had possessed him to leave the palace, maybe the murderous auras surrounding Marik and Bakura. The hostility between Mira and Vivian, and the two new girls. But he was walking around, trying somewhat to hide his identity.

He was just about to head back to the palace, when a certain girl caught his eye.

She had blue eyes that were full of rebellion, and golden hair. She was walking towards a small street that was a little far away from the rest of egypt.

He saw her shiver, before shaking her head and continuing to walk.

 _Intersting..._ Seto thought.

* * *

 _The man handed a bag of gold coins over to the group of assassins. "Next time I come back, will you be ready?" He asked._

 _"Yes." The assassin replied. "I will."_

 _"Good." The man replied. "I want the throne and my two little pawns will play their parts perfectly."_

* * *

And that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the Next Chapter of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **jade liao 90** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Kei-kei Yuki** \- Thank you! ^-^

 **ShandyCandy** \- Ouch. Poor father. Well, here. *drops off Yugi and Heba's father along with Vivian.* I don't need them for this chapter.

 **GirlFish** \- You're right. I was thinking Gluttony like hungery for power type. The sins are really hard to describe.

 **Allie122** \- Thank you. I guess I do update fast don't I?

 **CuteNinja25** \- Maybe.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

Yugi had been finishing her third book when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and paled.

"Hello, Yugi." Yami said. "I'm surprised I was able to find you in this library."

"You were looking for me?" Yugi asked nervously. She didn't know he was, and now she felt nervous.

"A little." Yami replied. "I was surprised that you didn't try to get me to marry you as soon as you saw me."

"Did you expect me to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Most of the noble women who come here either want my brother or me to marry them."

"I know how that feels." Yugi said. "My sister, Heba, and I had the same problem."

Yami looked shocked. "You did?"

"Yes. Our father would try to marry us off to nobles. It wasn't nice for us because all the man only wanted us for our looks or our money."

Yami could understand why the noble men would be interested in Yugi and her sister, but it made him sick. Just thinking of the nobles that had approached Yugi and tried to marry her...he tried to calm himself down otherwise he would be out for blood.

"Prince Yami?" Yugi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Yami gave her a reassuring smile. "What are you reading?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh this?" Yugi closed the book. "It's nothing special."

"Really?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrows. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Ryou had been walking down the hall when she unexpectedly bumped into Bakura. _Literally_.

"Oh!" Ryou exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Bakura." She apologized.

"It's fine." Bakura said, barely hiding his red face.

"Really?" Ryou asked looking at him, innocently.

"Yeah. Just go." Bakura stood up and walked away, leaving the white haired girl in the hall.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- You're welcome.

 **Jade Liao 90** \- Here it is.

 **ShandyCandy** \- *picks up Vivian* Plot Calls. Have fun beating up the dad. You're welcome, Candy.

 **GirlFish** \- Maybe this chapter...

 **CuteNinja25** \- I'm glad you liked it.

 **Allie122** \- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. That's kind of like me.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

"Forced to come here?" Atem repeated.

Heba nodded. "Yugi and I left and bought our own house. But, our father found us and made us come here."

 _Father would have never done that with us_. Atem thought. _What kind of father would?_

"We never really considered him our father." Heba said, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "He was just someone who we had to live with until we were old enough to leave."

Heba started to head towards the garden. She stopped and turned around. "Do you want to join me?"

* * *

Yugi had to admit, Prince Yami was nice.

Every other time she had tried to read, the nobles would make her feel uncomfortable. Either disapproving glares, mocking, or just snatching the book away. When she was with Yami, it was as if she could read with no problems. Nobody would judge her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Vivian shouted, completely snapping Yugi out of her thoughts. "Why did you shove me out of the way!"

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized. "I wasn't-"

Vivian cut her off. "I don't care. You shoved me out of the way and you have to pay." She turned to two guards. "Whip her!"

* * *

Mira was walking down the hall, just hoping not to run into the one everyone hated. She had just wanted to talk to the Princes about something, but Vivian kept cutting her off every chance she got.

She heard Vivian shouting and another girl attempting to apologize. Mira was going to walk away when she heard Vivian's next sentence.

"Whip her!"

"There's no need." Mira walked up. She saw Vivian glare at her, and the other girl look confused. "I saw what happened."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's a fast update, the Next Chapter to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Jasmine** \- That's not up to Mira.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- Yep.

 **ShandyCandy** \- A little quick to judge poor Mira. Be nice Yami. *drops Vivian* Thank you, Candy.

 **GirlFish** \- Vivian really wanted to say that. That is like Mira. Her reason for "going after the princes" is actually different from Vivian's.

 **Guest** \- Mira was kind of mentioned for a few chapters. She never actually had an appearance. She's "Like" Vivian.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

"Oh really?" Vivian scoffed. "What happened then."

Mira gave her an irritated look before speaking. "Yugi was thinking about something, most likely personal, and accidentally bumped into Miss Vivian. Because Vivian is angry that the princes aren't paying attention to her, she decided to take her anger out on Yugi." Mira calmly explained.

"I-I." Vivian sputtered, before turning on her heel and leaving. The guards didn't know how to react. They chose quickly.

"We are very sorry, Miss Yugi." The guards apologized.

"It's alright." Yugi replied, smiling. "You were doing your duty as guards."

 _She's so kind_. The guards thought. _I want her to be queen._

* * *

As soon as the guards left, Yugi turned to Mira. "How did you know about all that?" Yugi asked.

Mira looked surprised, then smiled. "Oh, I was right?" Mira asked. "I had just been guessing, I was passing by."

"But," Yugi was shocked. "Why did you help me then?"

"Well, I don't like Vivian." Mira said. "And you are incredibly adorable. It's almost like my younger sister is here with me."

"Younger sister?"

"Yes, I'm not here to marry, I'm here because-"

"Yugi!" Heba yelled. Mira left quickly.

"Until later, Yugi." Mira said to her.

* * *

Malik had some extra time between work, so she would walk around the palace and see what she could find. The two new girls had been pretty enjoyable. Malik didn't see them often, but when she did, there was no reason for her to hate them.

Vivian was another story. If the pharoh allowed her to be executed, Malik would want a good view. She had annoyed everyone in the palace. Even Isis and Mahado, couldn't wait for her to leave.

The last one, Mira, was a mystery. She would be supportive one moment, but could turn on her heel. She was usually on her own, so Malik didn't know what she was doing. So far, there was no reason to hate her, either.

Malik was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear someone calling her. She only turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who?"

"Hello, Malik pretty." Marik smiled. The girl turned red and looked away.

"I told you not to call me that in public." She said.

"We aren't really in public are we?" Marik smiled. "Can I join you on your walk?"

"Sure." Malik said, knowing that Marik would follow her anyway. It annoyed her from time to time, but she loved him anyway.

* * *

That Bronzeshipping part was hard. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 12 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **k** \- Thank you.

 **Juliet28** \- Thank you, Juliet!

 **GirlFish** \- I wonder what is was, too.

 **CuteNinja25** \- Yes it was.

 **ShandyCandy** \- What was she thinking? *drops Vivian in front of Yamis* have fun with this one.

 **Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime** \- It's alright. I'm glad I got a little constructive critism. I am still inexperienced so it's nice to know what to fix.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- I have a feeling that's why a lot of people like her.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

"Yugi!" Heba ran up to her younger sister. "Who was that?"

"Her name is Mira, I think." Yugi replied, before noticing Prince Atem. "Heba, why is Prince Atem with you?"

"Huh?" Heba looked over. "Oh, we were talking in the garden, but we heard Vivian yelling to see what was happening." She explained.

"Oh."

"So will you tell us what happened?" Heba asked. Atem also seemed interested.

"Well..." Yugi looked down. "I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Vivian. She got really angry with me and tried to have me whipped."

"She what!" Heba shouted, looking for Vivian.

"It's okay." Yugi attempted to soothe her sister. "Miss Mira came by and wxplained the whole thing to the guards."

"Mira did?" Atem finally spoke, but he was confused. "Mira doesn't really do that. She approaches us, but as soon as she sees Vivian or some other noble woman, she walks away. There are also some negative rumors about her."

"But, they are just rumors." Yugi pointed out. "They could be wrong."

"They could be, but no one wants to get near her in case the rumors are true."

Yugi looked away. Atem decided it was time to change the subject.

"I will go speak to my father about this."

"Thank you, Atem." Heba said.

Atem nodded in response, and started down the hallway.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry this one was a little short. Anyway leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- Good job Yamis. *picks up Y&H's father* I'll be taking this one.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- I'll try. This chapter is more Yugi/Yami comfort over the previous incident.

 **Juliet28** \- Yay! Someone else doesn't think she's bad!

 **GirlFish** \- Yeah...

 **CuteNinja25** \- Thanks! I'll try.

 **k** \- Thanks.

 **Jasmine** \- I was planning on adding that this chapter. But I forgot.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

"Father," Atem looked into his father's room. Yami and Aknamkanon seemed to be discussing something, but turned to look at Atem.

"Yes, Atem?" Aknamkanon asked.

"It's Lady Vivian." That was all that needed to be said.

"What did she do now?" Aknamkanon sighed. "We've banned her from going near your rooms, and Bakura and Marik when they are training."

"This one is new." Atem replied. Yami looked confused. "She attempted to have Lady Yugi whipped."

"She what!" Yami shouted, enraged.

"Why would she do that?" Aknamkanon wondered.

"I don't know. From what I heard though, Yugi had bumped into her." Atem said. "She was annoyed at it, and attempted to whip her."

Without a word, Yami walked out of the room.

"Can you find Vivian and send her here?" Aknamkanon said to his oldest son.

Atem nodded.

* * *

Yami knocked on Yugi's door.

He didn't expect her to be there, but was almost as surprised as she was.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, almost as if she didn't believe he was there.

"Yes. I heard about Vivian." Yami said bluntly. "Is it true she tried to whip you?" Yugi looked away, but that was all the confirmation he needed. He was ready to find the said woman and kick her out himself, but Yugi stopped him.

"It's alright, Yami." The girl smiled, sweetly. "I'm not hurt."

"But you could have been." Yami pointed out.

Yugi slightly frowned. "But I wasn't. Are you going to focus on what could have happened instead of what did happen?"

Yami sighed. He had no response to that.

Yugi stepped out to join him in the hall. "Do you want to join me for a walk in the garden?"

* * *

 _"Alright." The man said. "It's time. Do not fail me."_

 _"I won't." The assassin smiled. "But be sure to pay me extra when I come back."_

 _"I will."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's chapter 14 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **CuteNinja25** \- Thanks!

 **Jasmine** \- Yeah... about that assassin.

 **ShandyCandy** \- *silently backing up, while pushing Vivian and The father towards Yamis and Shandy* Your welcome.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Okay, here it is.

 **Juliet28** \- Yugi and Heba's father couldn't be an assassin. But he is involved.

 **GirlFish** \- How are you right about everything? Well, almost everything. Are you stalking me?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

The assassin sat perched on the palace wall, carefully watching for one of the princes. They saw two people walking in the courtyard, both with tri colored hair. Normally, it would be easy to see the target, but they had to keep their distance, and it was dark out.

The two moved a little, distancing themselves. This was their only shot.

They let the arrow fly and hit its target.

* * *

Yugi found that in the silvery light of the moon, Yami was very handsome. He was also handsome in the sunlight, but this was a different kind.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Your face is red."

"Oh," Yugi realized. She stepped away shyly. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled. Something shining in the moonlight caught her eye. She turned to look at it, and felt something stab her.

She fell to the ground screaming.

* * *

"Tch." The assassin said when the mark hit. "Wrong person."

They saw Prince Yami run towards the young girl and carry her into the palace. She lost her chance.

"Whatever." The assassin lept down off the wall, and vanished into the night.

The client would be happy either way.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry this one is short and rushed. Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 15 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **jade liao 90** \- Okay.

 **Juliet28** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Calm down Gen.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Thanks! Yami don't beat up the father...too badly. The plot still needs him. Same for Vivian. (Mira: shakes her head when Vivian is mentioned.)

 **GirlFish** \- Are you stalking me? It's like you can see the future. I bet he will do... *Spoiler Block*

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Yami ran as fast as could to Isis' chamber. The small girl in his arms seemed paler than usual. The arrow was still in her side, as Yami doubted he would be able to pull it out.

"Isis!" He shouted at the healer's door. "It's Yugi!"

The priestess opened the door, irritated. "What is it Y-" She stopped whem she saw Yugi. "Bring her in." Isis held the door open. "How did this happen?" she asked the Prince as he set Yugi on the bed.

"I don't know." Yami answered. "We were walking in the garden, and suddenly Yugi fell with an arrow in her."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"No."

Isis sighed. "That complicates the matter. We don't know who did it, so we will have to notify the people. Prince Yami, please go tell your father."

Yami hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't trust Isis, but he was worried about Yugi.

"She'll be fine, Yami." Isis said, as if she read the Prince's mind. "I will make sure of that."

Yami nodded and headed out to find his father. He took a slight detour though.

Someone else had to know about this.

* * *

Heba was just starting to fall asleep when a soft knock at the door made her get up again.

"Who is it?" Heba asked, irritated that she couldn't sleep.

"Prince Yami." The voice on the other side of the door replied. "I have to tell you something about your sister.

* * *

Heba tore down the hallways, heading straight for Isis' room to find her sister. Yami had told her, and she was down the hall before he had even finished. He had gone off somewhere else, but she wasn't focused on him.

"Lady Isis!" Heba exclaimed. The healer looked at her. "How is my sister?" Heba asked anxiously.

"She is..." Isis trailed off. "She is fine. Though I would like to look at the wound. The arrow wasn't deep, but something about the wound is different from a normal arrow wound.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I went out of country and had no time. Anyway, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- *uses author powers to teleport dad away* Calm down, Yami. And before you kill the dad, read this.

 **CuteNinja25** \- Thanks. Maybe...

 **Jasmine** \- Don't worry. I got it covered.

 **GirlFish** \- *starts hiding chapters*

 **Juliet28** \- Calm down you two.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks, I won't.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 16

"What's different? Heba asked, panic filling her voice. "What's wrong with the wound? Is it poisoned?"

"No, it's not." Isis shook her head. "The first thing is person who attacked wasn't aware that the prince and your sister were together. They hit the wrong person. The second is where the arrow hit. It missed, but it would have temporarily paralyzied the target. If they can't move..."

"The assassin could move in." Heba didn't finish her sentence.

"However," Isis calmly said. "They didn't know it was Yugi. They might have left her alone."

* * *

Aknamkanon was furious. First, Vivian attempted to whip Yugi, then she attempted to harm Ryou, slapped Marik, and now this assassin had harmed Lady Yugi.

Aknamkanon had sent for Lord Muto as soon as he could. There was a feeling that the Lord should not know, but he pushed it aside.

Lord Muto came into the room, worried. "Is my daughter okay?" He asked. "I came as soon as I heard."

Out of the corner of his eye Aknamkanon saw Atem tense and glare at the male at the foot of the throne.

"Yes." Aknamkanon replied. "She is sleeping right now, though. You are welcome to wait here."

"Thank you, Pharaoh."

* * *

 _"You hit the wrong person!" The noble shouted at the stunned assassin._

 _"Maybe if you had told me, I wouldn't have messed up!" The assassin replied. "Don't blame this all on me."_

 _"Oh, I will." The noble sneered. "If Lady Yugi dies, I will turn you in."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's chapter 17 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Nice. I used to read detective novels,too. Good Job, Yami. If you keep calm for three chapters, something good will happen.

 **Juliet28** \- Thanks!

 **Jasmine** \- Maybe.

 **GirlFish** \- I am? Yes we will.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- Yeah.

 **CuteNinja25** \- Thanks! Maybe you're right. I have an idea for Lord Muto.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 17

As soon as Ryou heard about Yugi being hurt, she had run to Isis' chamber.

"Lady Isis," Ryou stood in front of the healer's room. "May I come in?"

The door opened. "Oh,Ryou." Isis smiled calmly. "You may come in. I gave you permission to enter when you first asked to be my student."

"Yes, but I'm still a servant."

"That is true." Isis moved out of the way. "Are you coming in?"

* * *

Vivian was annoyed. Not only was nobody looking out for her, after this attack, but they were all focused on that other one, Yugi. Sure she had been attacked, but what if she had been? Would everyone be panicking?

"Vivian." The noblewoman turned to see Aknamkanon looking at her.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" She asked, putting on a sweet face.

"I am aware of what has happened while you are staying here. You attempted to whip Lady Yugi, harm Bakura's servant, and actually did harm Marik's." Vivian Aknamkanon continued. "If something like this happens again, you will be forced to leave this palace." Then the pharaoh turned and left the noble in the hall.

* * *

Joey was wondering when she would hear from Yugi and Heba. She was sitting in her room when her father suddenly burst into the room.

"Good job, Joey!" He exclaimed.

Joey stared confused.

"A priest from the palace has come to pick you up!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **crazy and random child** \- Thanks!

 **AnimeLover4EVERInLife** \- Okay. I'm focusing on the other couples since Puzzle and blindshipping are the main ones.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Good Yami. Three chapters. Starting now. In the meantime, *drops Joey's Dad.* Have fun with this one. I'm glad you liked it, Candy.

 **GirlFish** \- Maybe. Vivian will have her time to shine after this.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- Yep.

 **Juliet28** \- Oh she is. Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

Joey froze. "How!" She shouted. "I don't know a priest from the palace."

"Well." Joey's father said. "Why is this one here requesting you come to the palace?"

Joey shrugged.

"Well, come down here with me." He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged her. "Maybe seeing him will jog your memory."

* * *

Seto knew why he was here, but he didn't know why this one noble was so important to him. Maybe seeing the growing feelings between the princes and the noble girls was rubbing off on him.

He saw her before she saw him. Her blonde hair was messy and she looked irritated. Once she saw him, her eyes widened.

"You!"

* * *

Ryou had been helping Isis treat the wound in her free time. Some color had returned to Lady Yugi's face, but she had woken up yet.

Even though she should have been worried, Ryou felt some form of respect for the assassin. From what she had heard, this assassin had been wanted a little after Bakura and Marik became the King of Thieves and his second in command.

"Hey, Ryou." The white haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts when Malik poked her head in. "We have to start soon."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

And that's it! I was going to add another part, but it seems good already. Anyway, leave a review on your way out!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's chapter 19 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- Work. They are still servants...for a little while longer. Save some of Joey's father for Seto. Two more chapters, but I'm nice, so it's now 1 chapter. You're welcome, Candy.

 **Guest** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **AnimeLover4EVERInLife** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- Yeah, I shifted to puppyshipping while Yugi's out. You might like the ending.

 **SweetSavageSavior** \- Yep.

 **crazy and random child** \- She will. Just not yet. We first have something else to take care of.

 **ll Kairi ll** \- Sorry. I try to, but the first time I wrote a long chapter, I was hated for it.

 **Juliet28** \- She will. The plot demands it.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks! I won't.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 19

Why Joey was on her way to a palace, with an annoying Priest that kept calling her puppy, she didn't know. All she knew for sure was, she would try to avoid this guy.

"Stop trying to find ways to avoid me, Puppy." The priest smirked as if he had read her mind.

"How did-"

"Your face says it all." He replied, cutting her off.

Joey sighed in annoyance and looked away.

* * *

Since Yugi was still recovering and her father was here, Heba had tried to know everyone at the palace better.

Malik was nice. She was blunt, straightforward, and was hard-working. They hit it off right away. Heba also noticed that Malik seemed to be spending a lot of her time with Marik, but she never pried.

Then she met Ryou. She was a sweet girl. They did have some disagreements, but they got along.

Mira...a mystery. They didn't see each other, but she had helped Yugi, so she wasn't hated.

Then, Vivian. Since the moment they had arrived, Heba knew she would hate her. She wasn't wrong. Vivian had attempted to draw everyone's attention from Yugi's attack onto herself. Thank Ra, no one had bought it. Especially Atemu.

The prince had been watching her, almost as though he was checking on her. Heba shook her head. Heba shook her head. She had other things to focus on...like her father.

* * *

 _The assassin was sitting in their small, stolen throne in the dark room. The noble hadn't shown up, so they assumed the job was over. Saying they were glad was an understatement. Even though they were trained to do this since they were a child, guilt still settled in their soul, but it would vanish when they felt the sharp pain of the scars on their back._

 _The door was suddenly broken down and palace guards came into the room._

 _"We are taking you into custody," One guard said. "For murder of innocents, and attempting to murder Lady Yugi."_

 _"Meh." The assassin stood and held their hands up. "Do whatever."_

 _They left the room, spears pointed at them._

* * *

"Pharaoh." A servant bowed. "Because of an anonymous source, we have captured the assassin that attack Lady Yugi."

"Good job." The Pharaoh replied. "Go tell my sons and Lady Heba. We will commence the trial once Lady Yugi wakes up."

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's chapter 20 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **kira** \- Is this long?

 **star of the north** \- Thank you. Is this long?

 **Guest** \- I'm sorry, puppyshipping isn't in this chapter.

 **AnimeLover4EVERInLife** \- Oh that's good. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Juliet28** \- Thanks Juliet.

 **GirlFish** \- You'll see about Mira soon enough. The assassin, too. Joey and Kaiba don't appear here, but they will soon.

 **CuteNinja25** \- Thanks! You didn't miss anything about the assassin. I plan on revealing his backstory in a chapter though. This chapter only really focuses on couple that was taken out for awhile.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 20

Yugi felt like she was hit with bricks when she woke up. The last thing she had remembered was walking with Prince Yami in the garden, then she woke up here.

She sat up, and immediately regretted it. She winced a little in pain, putting a hand on her head.

"Oh, Lady Yugi." Isis appeared. "You've woken up. And at such a good moment,too."

"What- what do you mean, Lady Isis?" Yugi asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"The one who attacked you- The assassin - he was caught. We were waiting for you to recover so we could have the trial." Isis explained.

It all came rushing back to Yugi. She tried to stand. "Is everyone else okay?" She asked worried.

"Physically, yes. Mentally...not so much." Isis replied, calmly helping the girl sit down. "Everyone was worried, most of all your sister and Prince Yami."

"The prince was worried about me?" Yugi was shocked. _I can't believe it._

"Yes. I believe we should inform him and your sister. My pupil may be able to go and tell them." Ryou appeared behind the priestess.

"Oh, Ryou." Yugi smiled.

"Lady Yugi." Ryou bowed respectfully. "It is nice to know that you are awake."

"Thank you."

"Ryou would you please go tell Lady Heba and Prince Yami that Yugi is awake?" Isis asked her.

"Yes." Ryou left the room.

"As for you," Isis turned to her patient. "No sudden movements. You just woke up." She said. "You may sit up, but no moving around."

"Yes Isis."

* * *

Yami had been absorbed in his thoughts enough to the point where he didn't try to hide from Vivian. His worry about Yugi had affected him in a way no other lady had. As soon as he had heard that the assassin that hurt Yugi had been caught, he had wanted to execute the assassin as soon as possible. The only thing that stopped him was that his father had told him that they would hold a trial, but only _after_ Yugi had woken up.

He had been laying down in his room when he heard a small, almost silent knock at the door.

"Enter." Yami was surprised when Ryou entered the room. "What is it Ryou?" The second prince asked.

"Isis wanted me to inform you of Lady Yugi's condition." Yami snapped to attention.

"How is she?" He asked, panic gripping his soul. "Is she ill? Is she..." He couldn't even say the words.

"No, Prince." Ryou shook her head. "In fact, Lady Yugi has woken up. Isis thought you may like to-" Yami ran past her and down to Isis' room.

* * *

Heba wasn't surprised when Yami burst through the door. What she was surprised about was how he seemed to relax as soon as he saw her sister. She smiled inwardly. She knew what the prince was thinking and feeling.

* * *

The assassin was chained up against the wall, ignoring the guards trying to taunt him. He knew the only reason they would insult, harm, or taunt him was because they knew he couldn't fight back. He was sure if he could fight, they would not be talking so proudly.

In fact, the only ones he wouldn't fight would be the Captains of the Guards and the priest that controlled the magician. He knew what they could do to him even if he had an advantage. He had fought Bakura and Marik at one point, even though he had been younger and never spoke of the experience to anyone. Not even to the only friend he ever had.

"Good for you." One guard turned to him. "Lady Yugi woke up. Your trial is soon."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's chapter 21 to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeLover4EVERInLife** \- Thanks. ^-^

 **Juliet28** \- You're welcome, Juliet!

 **ShandyCandy** \- Yeah...Shandy...the assassin won't be getting any death in this chapter.

 **CuteNinja25** \- Oh he won't but something else will be revealed.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep. Hope you like what's revealed.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 21

"Father," Yami looked at the Pharaoh. "May we start the trial now?"

Aknamkanon sighed. His son was eager for revenge. They knew of the assassin, however they needed the full story. If not, he could be doing something tragic.

So he replied. "Wait, Yami. See if Lady Yugi and Heba are ready for the trial to take place."

Yami nodded and left the room.

"Atem." The oldest son looked at their father. "Go and get the rest of the nobles. Lady Vivian and Lady Mira along with Lord Muto." Atem nodded.

"Shall I get Bakura and Marik?" He asked. Aknamkanon nodded.

As soon as he was gone, the Pharaoh sighed. It was stressful.

* * *

The assassin looked up, the chains rattling.

"What is it now?" He asked. The guards looked at him before moving out of the way. Bakura and Marik walked foreward and entered the cell.

"Time for your trial." Bakura said coldly. Usually he would make a joke about the criminal, but this was one of his biggest rivals and he had gotten into the palace under his watch.

The prisinor didn't say anything, but let them unchain him and drag him out.

"Don't try anything." Marik said. Bakura swore he could see the assassin smile.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone had arrived. Lady Yugi was close to Yami, who pulled her closer when he saw the assassin. Atem was protectively standing in front of Heba. Vivian was glaring at the two females. Mira was off on her own, avoiding everyone. Although, she seemed shocked to see the assassin. Due to their status, Ryou and Malik were off to the side near the wall. They weren't supposed to be there, but this trial required everyone.

"You," Aknamkanon said to the assassin. "You've been charged with attempted murder along with the murders of others. What do you have to say before this trial commences?"

The assassin smiled. "Well, I did it." He said. "There's no use denying it. Go ahead. Execute me. It's the only way for me to atone for all the blood I've spilt. So go ahead. Kill me."

Aknamkanon was shocked. As were most. The ones who were accused usually would pin the blame on someone else or scream that they were innocent.

"What do you mean 'Kill You'." Yami demanded. He wanted answers. "Do you not care about your life."

The assassin sighed. "I don't." He answered. "I haven't valued my life since I first killed someone." He paused and shifted. "I was kidnapped from my family as a child. I was raised to kill. And if I refused..." He trailed off.

Off to the side, Mira's eyes widened in horror. She silently walked up to Aknamkanon and whispered something into his ear. Aknamkanon turned to face her.

"Are you sure, Mira?" He asked. She nodded.

Aknamkanon stood. "Lift his shirt." He said. Bakura and Marik along with a few others were surprised by the demand, but complied. They removed the back and froze in shock. Marik's jaw dropped and Bakura had the urge to run out of the room and throw up.

Even from his distance the Pharaoh could see some of what was causing the shock. "Turn him so we can see." Marik turned him. The assassin had to almost laugh at their yells, gasps, and utter silence as they took it in.

He knew what was there. The lashes, scars, stab marks, whip marks, scabs, bruises completely covered his back. Not one part of his back was spared. It was a horrifying sight. And he knew it.

"Oh, and one more thing." The assassin snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Someone that is in this very room hired me to kill Prince Yami. _Not_ Lady Yugi. And they aren't a noble."

* * *

And that's it! I know you all expected some screaming and accusations, but this makes it better. Anyway, leave a review on your way out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Here's chapter 22 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Hmm, not for awhile.

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Thanks!

 **k** \- Yes it was.

 **GirlFish** \- You might have to wait for the next trial a little bit more. He did have it bad.

 **Rayen Autumn King** \- Yep.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Don't worry, Bakura. My friend doesn't either. I get why everyone would feel bad though. You were kind of hoping he'd die a painful death a few chapters ago.

 **ShadowMousy** \- Thanks! Don't worry, it isn't Bakura or Marik.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 22

 _The one who hired me isn't a noble._

The cold words echoed in the room. Aknamkanon and the others present weren't sure what to think. The Pharaoh was worried because of the infiltration. The others were worried for oteer reasons.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, and Marik were worried about the ones they cared about: Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik.

The girls weren't sure what to think. Yugi was a little worried, but the only non-nobles that she knew were Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik. She knew none of them would attempt to harm anyone.

"You." Aknamkanon said to the assassin. "Do you have a name?"

"I don't know." The assassin turned to face him. "If I did have one, I forgot it."

"Do you know who hired you." Yami demanded. While he was shocked at the assassin's treatment, he wanted revenge more.

"Yes. But, I won't say."

"Why-" Yami was cut off.

"Confidentiality." Was the reply. "Although, I could probably give you a hint."

"We will wait." Aknamkanon said calmly.

"What!" Yami turned to his father. "But we could arrest the one who ordered this attack."

"And what would that accomplish?" Aknamkanon asked. "Yes you will have revenge, but what will happen to this boy?" The assassin looked up as if surprised that someone was worried about him.

Aknamkanon stood. "We will take a short break." He said. "Take the assassin back to Isis' room. We need to see the injuries."

"Yes Pharaoh." Bakura and Marik pulled the assassin out.

Mira met his eyes for a short while, but they seemed to recognize each other. Although only Yugi noticed.

* * *

 _"That damn assassin." The person said. "I could finish him off in his cell, but they had to take him to Isis."_

 _They stopped muttering as he noticed a certain blonde haired girl walked past. Mira._

 _They smiled_.

* * *

"Isis," Aknamkanon asked the healer when she entered the room. "How are the wounds on the assassin?"

"The wounds are terrifying. Some have been there for awhile." Isis replied. "And I'm afraid that there are not only physical wounds. From what he said during the trial, he would also have a few mental wounds."

* * *

The assassin was laying in bed, but didn't let his guard down. He didn't know what would happen, but there were a few people here who would be happy to see him die or kill him themselves.

He was forced out of his thoughts when the door opened. He turned to look and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." He said. "You look different

"The last time we saw each other, we were children."

"True, true." The assassin said, shrugging. "Still, I barely even recognized you during the trial, Mira."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Here's chapter 23 to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Calm down Shandy. I was planning on Mira and the assassin being friends for awhile. It made sense, and it was better than the assassin and Vivian. Guess it means Mira gets plot immunity. Oh, and Yugi and Heba's father will be back soon.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 23

The childhood friends sat in silence for awhile. It was a little hard to have a conversation when your friend goes missing, and when you're reunited, that same friend is an assassin.

"So, you aren't going to ask me anything?" The assassin smiled.

"You really don't remember your name." Mira replied. There was no need to ask. The assassin sighed and leaned back.

"I don't remember it." He said. "I've tried to, but I can't. Anything before I was kidnapped, I've almost forgotten."

"Almost?"

"Yep. I only really remember seeing you, and a few other things. Anything else is a blur. I don't even remember my family."

Mira looked away. "Allen."

The assassin looked up. "What?"

"Your name was Allen." Mira repeated. "Although I don't know if you still want to call yourself that."

* * *

"What do you think they'll do?" Yugi asked. The entire group was in Yugi and Heba's room. The two girls were next to the princes, and Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi.

Ryou and Malik were near the door, even though Bakura and Marik had tried to get them to come over.

Joey had also joined them in the room after surprising Yugi and Heba in the hall. Seto had other things to do, so he had left, although it was clear to everyone-except Joey- that he hadn't wanted to. The moment the blonde had heard Yugi was attack she supported Yami saying the assassin should die.

"He might have gotten the death penalty, but with the fact that he was most likely beaten into commiting all those murders, means he might just get life imprisonment."

"When you say 'beaten'...what do you mean by that?" Joey spoke. "I wasn't there for the trial."

"His entire back was torn up." Bakura paled at the memory. The captain had been a little too close to it. "Some of the scars were twisted and had scars on top of the scars. Be glad you weren't there."

Joey was silent, thinking back on wanting the assassin's death. It reminded her of someone. "So, since he was raised, he could get off easier right?"

"You're changing your mind?"

"Yeah. Remember my dad?" Joey looked at her friends. They nodded.

"It's hard to forget someone who tries to sell you off to every noble guy." Joey nodded.

"This might just be me," Ryou spoke up. "But, did Mira seem a bit more... sociable? She wasn't really avoiding anyone and even went up to the Pharaoh."

"Yeah."

"That's true."

"She knows something."

* * *

 _The non-noble followed the noble girl to where the assassin was. His plan was foolproof. He would kill the assassin and the noble, and since he wasn't wearing his disguise, no one would know it was him._

 _Wonderful._

* * *

And that's it. So the assassin has a name, Joey's back, and someone's planning murder. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here's chapter 24 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Yep. *Hands Guest punching bag*

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks. You probably won't expect his.

 **Tairulz** \- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks!

 **ShandyCandy** \- Shandy 1, Yami 0. You won't expect this, Candy.

 **AnimeLover4EVERInLife** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 24

Ryou excused herself from the room after awhile. The white haired servant girl headed to the closest noble's room, Lord Mutou's. It was hard for Ryou to believe that Lady Yugi and Heba were related to him.

"Excuse me, Lord Mutou?" Ryou knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Lord Mutou?" Ryou asked again, quietly opening the door. She looked in, but didn't see anyoneChoosing to be quick and quiet, she went in to get the clothes.

The room was quite clean, as if no one had ever been there. The only evidence that there was someone staying in this room was the assortment of items and the bed that seemed to have multicolored stains on it. The servant girl sighed. It would take forever to get rid of the stains.

Though the stains seemed familiar.

* * *

Mira and Allen caught up on their past as they waited for someone to let them know that the trial was beginning again. No one had appeared, thus the two continued. As Allen continued telling his friend about his time as an assassin, the noble girl seemed to pale. What he had gone through was enough to make Mira throw up. It was amazing that he hd kept his sanity.

Out of the corner of his eye, the assassin noticed someone shifting with a knife gleaming in their hand.

"Get down!" Allen pushed Mira to the floor and almost cursed as the knife embeded itself in his side. Crimson blood ran down his side.

"Can you get someone?" Allen said to Mira.

"She's not going anywhere." A person stepped in. "I don't want anyone to find out I hired you."

"..." Mira glared at him. "You're going this far." She knew the answer.

"Yes." She knew it. "After all," The person shifted, and Mira saw her chance. "I don't want-Hey!"

Mira ran past him when he didn't expect it. She felt bad, no terrible, for leaving her friend again. But she had to find the pharaoh.

* * *

Aknamkanon and his court were in discussion when Mira came running into the room, panting.

"What has happened, Lady Mira?" Aknamkanon asked the noble girl.

"We...we found the one who hired the assassin."

"Where is he?"

"With the assassin...in the healer's room."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Here's chapter 25 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Oh, that's good. Hope you like this one.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep. Everything you said was right. Fortune teller?

 **ShandyCandy** \- Yami 1, Shandy 1. *hands over earplugs* Yami might have a hard time with the ending.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 25

Aknamkanon followed Mira down the hall along with two armed guards. It had been awhile after Mira had run into the room, and no one knew if the assassin was alright. Judging from Mira's less than graceful movements, she was worried.

The two arrived at the room, and saw the door with scratch marks and a knife embedded in it. Mira pushed open the door.

"About time you came back." The assassin smiled weakly from one side of the room. On the other was the one who attacked them was tied up on the other side of the room with a gag in his mouth.

"You managed to fend him off with a wound like that?" Aknamkanon asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Allen replied, wincing as he shifted his position. "And before you worry about me, get the one who hired me."

* * *

"Excuse me, everyone." Mahado came into the room. Yami and Atem were the first to look at him.

"What is it?"

"We have captured the one ordered the attack on Lady Yugi." Everyone stopped and the air seemed to leave the room.

Yami stood. The calm and caring aura he gave off around Yugi changed to a cold and murderous one.

"Is the trial starting now?" He asked.

"We have to wait. The assassin was attacked and stabbed." Mahado replied. "Mira is explaining what she knows and we know why they attacked; To get rid of any evidence that might reveal them."

"Um..." Yugi said quietly, though it was loud enough that everyone heard and looked at her.

"Yes, Lady Yugi?"

"If it's alright...may I see the assassin?"

"You want to see him!?" Yami repeated in shock. Heba also stared at her sister as if she was insane.

"Did you forget what he did?"

"Do you remember that he was raised to do that?" Yugi replied. "He might talk to me. We don't have anything else to lose."

Mahado was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he spoke.

"Very well."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Here's chapter 26 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **DragonFire Princess** \- What?

 **ShandyCandy** \- Yami, you'll probably loose it. Hikaris, tears are a warning.

 **Bright Eyes Illusionist** \- Thanks! You will not expect it.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Sorry. I hope you like this.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

 **Guest** \- You get lucky a lot. You should try Las Vegas.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks.

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Yep, but the conversation won't be pretty.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Ryou heard about the capture of the person who attacked Mira and the assassin. She had gone to tell Lord Muto after, but like the last time she had gone in, he wasn't there. She would have continually checked, but the white haired was getting suspicious.

The multicolored stains on the sheets were one thing, but now he wasn't showing up.

Ryou had to tell someone.

* * *

Yugi had decided to go alone. Despite how many protests from everyone, mostly Yami and Heba, she had stood her ground. Though she did agree to a guard, but managed to convince the guard that she wasn't in danger.

She knocked on the assassin's room, and was surprised to see Mira when the door opened.

"Are you here to see the assassin?" Mira asked.

"Y-Yes..." Yugi would admit it. Mira scared her a little.

"Don't question him too much." Mira walked past her. "He doesn't remember much of his past."

"What do you mean by-" Yugi started to ask, but the noble was already gone.

* * *

"Welcome Princess." The assassin said when Yugi went into the room.

"I'm not a princess." Yugi replied.

"Not yet." The assassin shrugged. "But it's obvious how much Prince Yami cares about you. Let me guess, he didn't want you to come here alone. He probably wanted to come with you, or not let you come here at all."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's obvious. If you're an assassin that is."

"..."

"So why are you here?" The assassin leaned against the wall.

"I want to know why you attacked me."

"Now who said I was aiming for you?" The assassin smiled.

"You weren't aiming for me?" Yugi was surprised.

"Nope." The assassin said. "You were just there and I missed my target."

"But who else would you have been aiming for-" Realization hit her. "Yami. But why him?"

"Well...he's the prince. I was paid. If he's killed, the royal family will be weekend... Should I continue?" The assassin listed.

"In the trial you said you didn't like your life-"

"True." The assassin cut in.

"So why didn't you stop after you weren't associated with them?" Yugi asked him.

The assassin gave a bitter smile. "There's no life for me outside of this. I was raised to kill. When I was first kidnapped, I was whipped for crying. If I tried to go against them, I was stabbed. When I could hold a knife I was brought on missions to watch people die. I was used as bait. I saw those people looking at me. Those eyes will haunt me."

"It doesn't tell me why you stopped associating with them." Yugi repeated.

The assassin looked at her coldly. "I've killed people. The first person I remember killing was a teenager when I was about six. I had no one else with me. The only person to blame was me. The ones that kidnapped me, would remind me everyday. I destroyed my humanity that day. I couldn't feel anything after that day."

"What about your parents?"

"I have to tell you what happened to them." The assassin said.

* * *

 _"You think you can go back to your family?" The leader of killers laughed. "Let me tell you this. We lied! We aren't letting you go home because you have no family! We don't leave witnessess. Everyone that raised, and loved you and saw you be carried away was killed."_

 _"I-I don't believe you." The blonde child said. "You're l-lying..."_

 _"Hah! No we aren't! Here's your proof!" A bag was thrown at the child._

 _The child looked in, and tears started streaming. He could barely look away from the horrifying thing in the bag._

* * *

Yugi covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing what had happened to him as a child, she didn't blame him.

"What happened to them?" Yugi asked.

"They died in an accident." The assassin replied. "One of their greatest assassins turned on them." He smiled.

"One more thing...why was Mira here?" Yugi asked. "She hasn't been close to anyone here, but you appeared and now she spends her time with you."

"I don't completely remember, but we're...childhood friends..." The assassin looked away.

"Really?"

"Yeah. After such a long time, I was surprised she remembered me."

"Maybe she likes you." Yugi suggested.

"No way." The assassin shook his head. "Even if she did, there's probably someone better than a lowlife killer like me."

"You aren't lowlife. The pharaoh would forgive you if you explained."

The assassin smiled. "Thanks. By the way, another trial is happening. Since someone attacked me and Mira."

"Oh. Thank you...um..."

"Allen."

* * *

And that's it! I'm not saying what was in that bag, but I think you can figure it out. Because it's not pretty. And some ship tease, and Yugi now gets along with Allen. Hope you enjoyed the happy moments. Leave a review on your way out


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

JaytheAnimeLover4EVER- That's good. I'm glad you liked it.

ShandyCandy- I warned you, Hikaris. I was going to make it a bit sadder, but I figured it might get to scary. By the way, sorry Bakura.

GirlFish- Yep. What was in that bag was not pretty.

DragonFire Princess- Thanks! They might.

FreakyAnimeFanGirl- I did mention the name a while back. I just thought it suited him. I won't say it was _a_ servered head, more like _three_. And it was his family's.

Ern Estine 13624- Thanks!

InuYoiushi- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 27

Ryou knocked on the door to the pharaoh's room before opening it slowly. Aknamkanon was a kind ruler, but when he was angry or irritated it wasn't pretty.

"Yes?" Aknamkanon looked at the servant girl. "Oh, Ryou. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes...about the attacker," Ryou replied. "I went to tell Lord Muto about it, but he wasn't there."

"That doesn't seem strange."

"But he hasn't been in his room since you ended the trial." Ryou continued. "And I also found these stains." She handed the stained fabric to him.

Aknamkanon studied the fabric before realizing something.

"Ryou, where did you find this?" He asked again.

"In Lord Muto's room, Pharaoh." Ryou replied.

"I should have known something was wrong." Aknamkanon muttered to himself. He turned to Ryou. "Thank you, Ryou. Will you tell Lady Yugi, Heba, and everyone else the trial will resume soon?"

"Yes." Ryou left the room.

* * *

By the time Yugi finished telling everyone what had happened to the assassin, they all agreed that Allen wasn't to blame for the assassination attempt. Even Yami and Heba, who had wanted him to die earlier, had transferred their hatred to the one that had forced him to kill. Joey looked like she was about to throw up.

"Everyone," Ryou walked into the room. Bakura silently walked over to the white haired girl and pulled her close. Ryou pretended not to notice. " Pharaoh Aknamkanon said that the trial will resume soon."

"Thanks." Ryou nodded.

"Also, Yugi, Heba," She looked at the two females. "Your father seemes to have gone missing."

* * *

 _He could not believe he got caught. A simple plan got messed up because of that stupid boy! He sighed. He couldn't blame anyone but himself even though he wanted to._

 _"Hey." A guard looked at him. "Are you awake?"_

 _"..." The man just glared._

 _"Well, get ready. Your trial is soon."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

Merry Christmas.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here's chapter 28 of Moonlit Princess. And I'm fufilling a promise with one of my friends, so here is Luna Lourve.

Luna: Hi! I can't wait to write!

Mirai: Yep. And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Clarawaterbrooke** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long. You probably won't like this one either.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Go Yugi! I feel sorry for you and Heba this chapter.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Thanks! Happy late new year.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep, I'll bet the other one.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks! Did you mean Yugi?

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! You'll find out about Lord Muto.

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Hope you didn't wait long!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 28

The man bound in chains was dragged out of his cell and up the stairs to the throne room where he was thrown to the floor.

He looked around and saw that boy standing off to the side with the other noble girl, Mira.

Yugi, Heba and the princes were near the throne, and Bakura and Marik guarded the door.

"Do you have anything to say?" Aknamkanon said to him, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Am I supposed to say something?" The man replied, smiling. "Alright then. I'll admit something."

He turned to Allen. "You were raised so well, don't you think, Ally boy? Everyone took such good care of you."

He noticed the boy's hand clench into a fist and smiled.

He was getting to him.

"After all, your parents. Being _dead_ after all." He continued.

Everyone gasped at that news except Yugi who already knew.

* * *

Allen took a step foreward, before Mira put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"He isn't worth it, Allen. Calm down."

The assassin nodded.

* * *

Seeing he wasn't getting to him anymore, the imprisoned man looked back at the pharaoh.

"What were you trying to gain from that?" Aknamkanon asked. "Are you trying to get a harsher punishment?"

"Who knows?" The man shrugged. "I honestly don't care. I already failed in killing him-"

"So you admit you were trying to kill him?" Aknamkanon said to him.

"Yes." The entire court went quiet. No one expected him to just admit it.

"Oh please," The man laughed. "You actually think he's the first person I've ever tried to kill? He's actually the first person I've failed to kill."

"What?"

Ignoring the question, he turned to Yugi and Heba. "I feel sorry for you two girls." He said. "After all, you're orphans."

"We are not!" Heba stepped foreward. "We still have our father."

"Even if we don't like him that much..." Yugi muttered.

"Right, right." The man said. "So, if he's well and alive...were is he?" The man asked. When no one answered, he continued. "He's not here. Well, that proves my point. Maybe I can tell you where he is."

"Where is he then?"

"He's dead. And has been for years."

* * *

Well, I'll leave that cliffhanger for everyone. Hope you enjoyed! And check out Luna Lourve's fanfics. Leave a review on your way out!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Clarawaterbrooke** \- Welcome back. Thanks! It is a little shocking isn't it.

 **Guest** \- I'm sorry you don't like it. But, if you don't why are you reviewing me and telling me that this is crap? And please don't tell me to quit writing.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Thanks!

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Hope you didn't wait long. He's not their stepdad.

 **KyraoftheLostVoid23** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- I don't think anyone did. ^-^

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Thanks! I hope you like this one, too.

 **ShandyCandy** _-_ Correct Heba! Sorry Candy, but I had this planned out for awhile.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 29

"What do you mean he's dead!?" Heba shouted at him.

"Exactly what I said." The man smiled. "He died on the way back from a noble meeting. I jumped him and attacked him. Of course I failed to judge where I stabbed him."

The court couldn't even begin to comprehend this man. He was freely admitting that he killed a man and attempted to murder another who was a young adult.

"Oh and that's not even the end." The man started laughing. "He didn't even blame me! He just asked me to look after his two daughters. You two were more important to him than his own life!" The man couldn't continue. He was dying of laughter.

Heba and Yugi couldn't say anything. Heba was looking away, and Yugi had tears streaming down her face. The two had grown up with the killer of their father, and had thought they hated him.

Aknamkanon felt a mixture of pure rage and a small amount of fear. This man didn't seem to be afraid of his fate. Rather he taunted them over everything he had done. He looked over at his sons, and was worried for them, too.

Yami looked like he was ready to tear the man's head off of his shoulders and Atem looked like he would either fight his brother for that right or help him.

He also noticed the other noble girl, Seto's love interest Joey looked like she was going to kill him with no help. The only thing stopping her was Seto himself, holding her back.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Hmmm..." the man pretended to think. "Well," He turned to Yugi and Heba. "You two are idiots for not knowing about your own father," He looked at Allen next. "You're a failure and you deserve to die because no one could ever love you after what you've done," He looked at Mira. "You are emotionless and can't say what you want. Which is why you'll always be hated in your family." Then he turned toward the Pharaoh and his sons and called them something so horrific, the guards dragged him out of the room.

It didn't have the intended reaction. The man just started laughing insanely.

The room was silent after. What was anyone supposed to say to that? The man had confirmed everything about the crimes. Even things he hadn't explained made sense now.

Aknamkanon ended the trial after the laughter faded.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

It's my birthday today, too. So I tried to work harder on this chapter. Hope it paid off.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Here's chapter 30 (yay!) of Moonlit Princess! Verdict time! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Thank you. ^-^ Yes he is. It's different from other villians. I didn't even think he would turn out like this.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **ShandyCandy** \- I assume you feel bad for wanting to beat Yugi and Heba's father huh. Well, you'll like this one.

 **GirlFish** \- The verdicts are different by a longshot.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Don't worry he'll be dying soon. Then he'll be gone forever.

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Just a little bit longer.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Really? Cool! Happy belated birthday.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 30

At the verdict only a few showed up. Yugi and Heba were absent due to the revelation of their father's fate. Yugi was sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Heba would have cried, too, but she just couldn't right now. Someone had to be strong. Joey was with them along with Malik and Ryou.

Even though she had wanted to hear the verdict on Allen and the other guy, Seto had forced Joey out, telling her the two girls would need comfort.

"I'll tell you what happened when it's over." Seto had told her.

* * *

It wasn't Lord Muto's killer that was hard to find a punishment for, rateer it was the boy that had been kidnapped and raised by him. Aknamkanon had known he had not meant to do anything he had done, but he could not get off free. The people would find out, and since Lady Yugi and Heba were likable nobles, they might call for Allen's head. Then again, revealing the whole story, might help.

The pharaoh was brought of his thoughts when Allen kneeled at the throne.

"What is my punishment, Pharaoh?" The boy asked, without any fear. On either side of him, Yami and Atem looked at each other.

They had wanted him to die at first, but learning of his past had transferred their hate onto the one who raised him. The only thing they felt for him was sorrow. It was the same for Bakura and Marik.

"Raise you head, Allen." Aknamkanon commanded. He only continued when the blonde looked up. "What you have done cannot be forgiven. You attempted to kill a noble, that cannot be changed. You are guilty of that, but your past also reveals the hardships you suffered made you the way you are."

Allen said nothing but nodded his head.

"I have decided that you will either be exiled or become a servant here. You may pick."

"Yes, Pharaoh." Allen said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my boy."

* * *

In the shadows, Mira breathed a sigh of relief. She had tried to hide it, but she knew her feelings. She loved her childhood friend. The news that he was safe made her heart soar. She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

The next was the man. He aad not been given a name. He refused to tell his or accept another name.

They dragged him in, and the temperature dropped. Yami and Atem tightened their grips on their father's throne, to the point where he was sure that his throne would break. Marik and Bakura just threw the man to the floor.

"Well that was nice." The man said.

"Shut up." Yami growled at him. "You're going to die."

"Oh really?" The man asked, sarcastically. "Did your father decide that?"

Aknamkanon glared at him. "Yes I decided that. _You kidnapped a child, murdered his family, almost broke that same child by forcing him to see his family's heads and forcing him to kill, murdering a man and impersonating him while forcing the man you killed's daughters to move out, then hire the same child that you almost broke to kill a noble, then when you failed, attempt to kill him along with another noble, and insult the royal family."_

"I did all that? I am very talanted." The man smirked.

"You are sentenced to death! Do you not care?"

"Nope." The man replied. "Unless you make the death terrifying. Let's see what you can do."

* * *

When Seto finished explaining what had happened, Joey was ready to kill him already. She did celebrate Allen living and the other one dying just like the others.

"So when is he dying?"

"We aren't sure." Yami answered.

"We want him to suffer." Atem explained. "But, he doesn't get scared easily. It's impossible."

"It's not really..." Ryou said timidly. "What if he fears something simple?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. We got the verdict on Allen and the other one, and a nice Mira/Allen moment. Leave a review on your way out!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- Yep. But first we have to finish something.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- You're welcome hope you didn't wait long.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- You'd have to torture hin a lot. And even then he would laugh.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep. Maybe.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Maybe. Thanks!

 **ShandyCandy** \- I wouddn't know. I haven't fallen in love. I don't know about Dartz. I'm thinking about letting him show up later for a shocking reason.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- It won't.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 31

Ever since his sentence was passed, Allen seemed to be thinking about something. He would sit in his room all day. If he ever left, he was quiet and only really talked to Yugi or Mira. And Yami couldn't blame him; Allen had been on trial for something he didn't do. Now if it was Vivian, who seemed to be dropping rude comments everytime she saw him, Yami might be tempted to through he out of the palace hinself.

Of course laws stated he couldn't do that.

"Why can't we punish Vivian already!?" Joey had shouted when the group, minus Malik and Ryou, met up again.

It hadn't been long since Joey and Vivian met, but the blonde hated her with a passion. When they first met, Vivian had trued flirting with Seto, and when she heard about Joey set to trying to get rid of her. Calling her a "lowly dog" and saying "she didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as the priest. Seto intervined before things got ugly.

"We haven't had a good reason to." Atem replied. "Believe me, we would get rid of her if we could."

"But laws forbid it." Yami finished.

* * *

Mira finished writing the letters she had spent two days on. The only ones who knew were Malik and Ryou and Mira had made sure they wouldn't tell. The two were perfect for keeping secrets if the reason was right, and there was no way around her plan.

* * *

The man sentenced to die, watched the sun set. Listening to the guards gossip had gotten boring. It was always the same thing. His eyes widened when he noticed someone running along the wall towards a certain room.

He resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

 _"Hey Princess." The person whispered into her ear. The noble girl shot up, her eyes wide. The relaxed when she saw who it was._

 _"Took your time, I see." She smiled, pushing her blonde hair out of her face._

 _"Yep. Now ready or not, here we go." He picked ul the blonde girl bridal style and leapt out the window._

* * *

The next morning two visitors in the palace were declared missing.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Here's chapter 32 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Moonlite 880** \- Thanks!

 **GirlFish** \- You're right about the last part.

 **BloodyAyame23aka** K- Thanks!

 **FreakyAnimeFanGirl** \- You'll find out in this chapter.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- I think we all forgot about Vivian. She hasn't done much.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 32

"I sent the message to Lady Mira's parents about her disappearance." Aknamkanon said in the meeting the next morning. "Her mother and father will be here in about two days."

"Okay..." Yugi said absentmindedly. She hadn't been focused on Mira's disappearance, rather it was the other who had disappeared, Allen.

Even though Guards were still concerned about how he escaped, and how Mira had vanished also, it was a second priority. The first priority was executing the one who had caused all the pain, starting with Allen and ending with Yugi. As they spoke the man would be preparing for whatever execution they had planned for him.

* * *

Yugi was almost right.

Instead of preparing himself, the man was wondering what would happen with him. How would they kill him. Would he die laughing or would he dies in pain.

Honestly he didn't know.

* * *

Heba and Atem walked through the garden with different thoughts in their minds.

Heba was thinking about her feelings toward her father after discovering he had been dead for a long part of her life. She wasn't sure she would be able to understand the man who was her father. All she had to know about her father was the one who had pretended to raise her, the one who killed her father.

Atem was thinking about the one with him and how he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, the only problem was the amount of problems going on. Heba's father, the upcoming execution, and now missing noble and captive. He would wait longer before he told her.

* * *

"My Ra! He hasn't told her yet!"

"Shameful..."

"Let's help them out, then."

* * *

And that's it hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.

On an unrelated note...

I went to Anime Matsuri near where I live. Is anyone else going?


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- You'll be happy.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! You'll like it.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- I have plans for Mira and Allen. But they won't be here for awhile.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Gonna have to wait a few chapters.

 **ShandyCandy** \- You Yamis will be happy for this chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 33

The man was dragged out of his cell, up stairs and out to the execution arena. Aknamkanon stood on a balcony with his sons and the priest, Seto. Behind the man, the two captain of the guards were his executioners. He noticed all of the people surrounding him in the stands except for a few girls.

"So, mighty Pharaoh." He said tauntinly to the old man. "Where are the two brats and their slaves?"

He got the reaction he wanted. Atem Yami's fist tightened, and Bakura and Marik reached for their weapons with dark growls. Seto's cold glare became colder.

If looks could kill, he would have already been dead many times.

"They chose not to watch. " Aknamkanon replied. "Lady Yugi and Heba do not like blood, and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." The man smiled. "So how will I die, your royal oldness?"

"You will find out."

* * *

Aknamkanon turned to his people.

"The man you see here, has committed numerous crimes! He murdered a child's family in front of him and forced that same child to became a killer. Then he used that same child in an attempt to kill Lady Yugi Mutou."

The crowd started muttering angrily. A lot of people knew Yugi, and were angered by the man's attempted murder. Others were angered by his abuse of a child.

"He is also the one responsible for the murder of Lord Mutou. He then masqueraded as the dead noble to use his daughters."

The crowd was devoid of mercy now. Lord Mutou had been one of the most loved nobles, insulting him was seen as a crime, and hearing that he had been murdered then had his reputation murdered by an abuser and someone attempting to kill his daughter...

Even the man who laughed confidently about death, was shaking.

Soon there were shouts of ways to torture the man to death.

"Cut off his ears so he can't hear himself scream!"

"Cut out his tongue so he can't scream!"

"Gourge out his eyes so he can't see what you do next!"

"Cut off his legs so he can't run away!"

The man started to feel some fear.

"Well," Bakura leaned over to look at the man. "You hear the crowd right?" He looked at Aknamkanon, who nodded. "Time to get started."

* * *

Even though they weren't anywhere near the area where the man was being tortured, all the girls could hear the man's laughing becoming yelling in pain.

Ryou started to pale as the yells increased.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Heba asked the white haired girl, who hesitated before she shook her head.

"I'm not comfortable with the torture..." Ryou said quietly. "I know it's Bakura's job, but..."

"Yeah, I understand." Malik sat down next to her. "Marik's ruthlessness scares me sometimes, too. But you know that Bakura wouldn't hurt you."

"I do-" Ryou froze before turning to Malik. "You and Marik?"

"Um..." Malik looked away. "How about we try-"

"Answer the question before you change the subject, Malik." Heba said to the nervous girl. "Now answer the question."

"What is this about you and Marik."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! Here's chapter 34 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Moonlite 880** \- Thanks!

 **GirlFish** \- He gets scared in this chapter.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- That's good. I hope you like this chapter, too.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **ShandyCandy** \- Well, Yamis prepare for happiness. Then anger.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Maybe...

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- I think everyone does.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 34

The man had his arms barely hanging on and a large pool of blood around him. Any screams of pain he had had been drowned out by the shouts of the crowd watching Even the two princes had given up on trying to stay calm and were watching with interest, especially Yami. The prince had been holding a deep grudge since Yugi's attack by this guy. Yami most likely would have been down there if not for his brother and father.

"So," The man laughed. "Are you going to kill me? Or just let me bleed out?"

"Oh, no." Bakura laughed. "We have a better punishment." The two guards pushed him foreward to the edge of the arena.

"What are-" The man paled. Surrounding the arena was a pit filled with vipers and other sorts of snakes.

"So, Snakes huh?" Marik laughed at the man's pale face.

The man gave a shaky laugh. "No."

"Good." Marik pushed him in.

* * *

The girls heard the man's cries as he fell in and his outraged yell when he realized he couldn't get out because of his destroyed arms, even though there were ledges that he could climb up.

Ryou covered her eard as the snakes started hissing and biting their food. The white haired girl knew how hungery the snakes were. Sometimes they would eat the corpse of another snake. The man's screams stopped, but the hissing didn't.

Now there was a disgusting sound of flesh being devoured by the snakes.

Yugi and Heba paled as they realized what was happening, and silently thanked the princes for not letting them go.

Malik heard the sickening crunches, but was silently thankful as she didn't have to tell the other girls about her and Marik at least for the time being.

* * *

Vivian was irritated, so far everyone had forgotten her existence. Her only chance of getting noticed again was dead. She had sent a letter to her father, but so far there had been no replies.

"Miss Vivian," A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I was sent by your father. How may I be of service?"

"I want-"

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! Here's chapter 35 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **BreakfastForLife** \- Thank you! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- She will. I actually have a plan.

 **ShandyCandy** \- Malik gets off free in this chapter. Now we have two couples.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- There's a minor victory.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Thanks! You'll like what happens in this chapter.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 35

After the execution, Heba had started to walk in the gardens for long periods of time. She was lost in thought thinking about her father and the one she thought was her father. It was hard to tell which memories tied with the men.

"Are you alright?" Heba jumped and turned to look at the person who had asked, Prince Atem. "You seem pale."

"I do?" Heba wondered. "I guess I'm thinking too much on it, but I'm trying to figure out what I know about my real father."

"Oh," Atem was silent for a minute. "And have you come up with anything?"

"No." Heba shook her head. "I can't even remember him leaving to go on a trip of any kind."

"Hmm..." Atem was about to say something when he heard someone come up behind him and suddenly push him into a small room. "What the!"

"What was that?" Heba's voice came from beside him. The prince thanked Ra that the room was dark, because he didn't want Heba to see his bright red face.

"Let us out of here!" Atem shouted.

"Sorry Prince!" Bakura's taunting voice replied. "We're all kind of tired watching you beat around the bush with the one you love, so we're putting our matchmaking plan into action."

"What!" Heba and Atem's voices mixed together in shock.

"Confess your feelings, Prince!" Marik shouted. "We'll let you out then."

* * *

"Are you sure that was okay?" Ryou asked. "Leaving them locked in there, I mean."

"What? Come on Ryou, we're helping them get together." Bakura replied. "It's either Heba and Atem or Vivian and Atem."

Ryou shuddered. Even if the white haired girl was nice, she could not bring herself to like Vivian.

"Oh? Are you talking about me?" A haughty voice came from behind them. The two turned to see Vivian glaring at both of them, but mostly Ryou.

"What if we were?" Bakura said to her coldly.

"I'll have you thrown in prison, and that little toy of yours will be whipped."

Bakura froze, and tried to keep his anger under control. _A toy? There was no way Ryou was a toy to him, if Vivian even hinted it again in his presence, he wouldn't be responsible for what happened._

"Excuse me." Ryou said, snapping Bakura out of his murderous thoughts. "How would you know if I was being used? You haven't really shown that you even like anyone or anything."

"Why you!" Vivian stepped foreward ready to slap the white haired servant girl.

"Don't even try it." Bakura grabbed Vivian's hand.

"Tch." Vivian ripped her hand away from the captain of the guard. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Then the noblewoman walked away.

Ryou sighed in relief as soon as she was gone. "I was scared. I thought I was actually going to be slapped."

"Hah, no way." Bakura said, pulling her close. "If I'm alive or if I'm even breathing no one is going to hurt you."

Ryou was silent for a moment before she responded.

"Thank you."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys! Here's chapter 36 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Thanks! Vivian disappears again in this chapter, though. I have plans for her though.

 **Samira Vongola** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you like this chapter, too.

 **Guest** \- Thank you!

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thank you so much! I won't spoil anything, but there is a twist you won't expect.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Well Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all came up with it. Bakura was just chosen to lock them in the room.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **ShandyCandy** \- *Puts a Target on Yami and Atem's backs* Hope you like this chapter.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thank you!

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 36

"Um, Yami?" The second prince turned around to see Yugi.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Heba? I can't find her anywhere."

"No, but now that you mention it, I haven't seen Atem either." Yami said.

"Do you think they're with each other?" Yugi asked.

The prince shrugged. "They might be. It is obvious they like each other."

"They do?" Yugi asked, innocently. "But they haven't really been around each other."

"Probably because they like each other so much."

"Oh."

"Why don't we try looking for them?" Yami asked. The prince had two reasons for this. One was he was worried for his brother and Yugi's sister. The other was because he wanted to spend more time with the young girl.

"Okay." Yugi smiled. Yami felt his face start to turn red, and was really glad that Yugi had gone ahead. He really didn't want her to find out about his feelings for her.

* * *

"Hey!" Heba shouted, slamming her fist against the door. "Anyone! Open up!"

"I really don't think anyone's coming, Heba." Atem said. "They might start searching now, but it will be awhile before they find us."

"Well, that's great." Heba sat down against the door. She looked at the prince. "You're taking this well."

"It's Bakura." Atem shrugged. "I've been friends with him for awhile. He does things like this a lot." _That and he knows about my crush on you..._ Atem thought.

"That sounds like Joey." Heba said. "She would mess around with everyone."

"Joey is the one that Seto likes, correct?"

"Yes. I think she likes him, too."

"It doesn't seem like it." Atem said. "It looks like she hates him."

"She's not very clear with her feelings." Heba replied. "She was like that with me and Yugi. We started getting along after the marriage meetings began."

"You had those?" Atem asked, jealousy in his voice.

"I had a lot of them, and so did Yugi. The man who killed my father kept trying to get us married. It was why we left."

 _Thank Ra._ Atem thought.

"What about you?" Heba asked.

"I had a few meetings, too. But they ended after about three minutes. None of the girls were acceptable." Atem said. _"Except you."_

"Why me?" Heba asked. Atem paled.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Heba said, causing Atem's face to turn violently red.

"Oh..."

"So why am I different?" Heba repeated her question.

"Well, you weren't really interested in me and neither was Yugi. In fact you just went on with your own buisness."

"Well, you didn't really seem that different. When I saw you it looked like you didn't want to be there either." Heba said. "I just decided to give you space. I didn't think you would start talking to me."

"Yeah, well, I like you..." Atem muttered.

"I like you,too."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thank you so much!

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Sorry.

 **ShandyCandy** \- congratulations, Heba. I'm sorry for what I do next.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- 37 chapters waiting for that moment. Glad you liked it.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Yep! And it only took 37 chapters.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 37

"Heba!" Yugi ran around the garden, shouting for her sister. "Heba, where are you!"

Yami followed her looking around for his brother. They had covered the rest of the palace in an impressive amount of time. Yami had to wonder how they hadn't looked here first. Atem and Heba loved this place.

Yami was about to call out to Yugi, when he heard a large bang come from a nearby room.

It was sealed in place by a large chair.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted to the young girl.

"Yes, Yami?" Yugi walked up to him.

"I think I found them." Yami said.

"In there?" Yugi guessed, pointing to the sealed door.

Yami nodded.

* * *

"Hey open the door!" Heba shouted, slamming her fist against the door. Atem couldn't blame her. He would be in her place if she wasn't doing it, and they had confessed to each other thanks to Bakura.

It would be hard to try and calm down the white haired captain of the guard.

Heba was about to hit the door again, when it opened and she stumbled foreward, out of the room.

"Are you okay, Heba?" Yugi's worried voice came from outside.

"You okay, Atem?" Yami asked his brother.

"Yes. I'm just happy to be out of that room." Atem replied.

"Bakura?"

"Bakura."

"I figured that." Yami said. "Should we get him back?"

"No." Atem shook his head. "I have to thank him for helping me ans Heba get together."

"He won't let you live it down, though." Yami said.

"I have to do it anyway." Atem replied.

* * *

If looks could kill, Lady Heba would be dead by now. Vivian glared at Prince Atem's new lover in rage.

Since the heir to the throne was gone, that left only one, Yami. But, the prince was already interested in Heba's sister. It annoyed her so much.

She stormed into her room.

"You!" She said to the man that her father had sent her. "I know what you want me to do."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! Here's chapter 38 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Yep. I'm just letting everyone relax for a little.

 **ShandyCandy** \- *Hides sequel plans from Yami* Enjoy this chapter, Atem.

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thanks! Miho is not in this one.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Yes she better.

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 38

"So, you must be so excited now." Vivian said to Heba. "You got Prince Atem wrapped around your finger. Why not just take the money and go?"

"Because I'm not like you." Heba replied, not even turning around. "I didn't try to get Atem to notice me for money. I am in love with him."

"Oh, wow." Vivian scoffed. "Stop acting. Why don't you just run away like Mira did. At least she had commen sense."

"She left with someone she loved."

"Yeah, the one she loves in a criminal who would have been executed if he actually did his job and killed that stupid girl."

Heba turned and slapped her.

Vivian stared in shock. "How dare you!"

"No." Heba's glare stopped Vivian from saying anything else. "You can insult me. But don't _ever_ insult my sister. She's better than you in everyway. Honestly, I'm still surprised that they haven't thrown you out yet."

"Y-You!" Vivian looked ready to explode, but then turned and walked away muttering.

Heba was about to wonder what had made her leave, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Hello, Heba." Atem said smiling.

"Oh, it was you." Heba replied. "How are you?"

"Irritated that Vivian won't leave you alone, but other than that, good." Atem replied. "That was an impressive slap. I haven't seen anyone do that."

Heba turned red before regaining her composure. "What did your dad say? About..."

"Oh, that." Atem smiled. "As long as your friend and sister agree, then we can carry on with the engagement."

* * *

"You're WHAT!" Joey shouted.

"Atem and I are engaged." Heba repeated. Yugi and Joey stared. "His dad said he would agree if you two did."

"Wow, just...wow." Joey said. "How much did I miss out on?"

"I don't think anyone was expecting this." Yugi said.

"So you guys don't like it?" Heba asked.

"I don't mind." Yugi said.

"I just don't want him to break your heart." Joey said. "If you think he isn't going to, then go for it."

"Thanks..." Heba smiled, but Joey held up a hand.

"If he does hurt you, I don't care if he is the prince, I will kill him."

"I'll do the same to Seto." Heba replied. "If he hurts you."

Joey took a step back. "How did you-"

"You two have been inseparable since he brought you here. Even if you argue most of the time we see you, it's obvious how much you like each other."

"Oh..." Joey turned red.

"Don't worry." Yugi said. "We won't tease you over it."

"Thanks."

"So what did they say?" Aknamkanon looked at his son and his fiancee.

"They gave their consent." Heba said. "But they did warn me that if Atem were to break my heart they would punish him."

"As would I." Aknamkanon said. "However I belive my son would never do anything to break your heart. Well if consent from both families has been given, then we will begin the preperations for the wedding."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys! Here's chapter 39 of Moonlit Princess. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- Yes there are plans for a a sequel, but It won't be happy for Yami and Yugi. This one kind of focuses on Heba and Atem so the next will be Yami and Yugi.

 **Zolata** \- She'll die...later.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Vivian is going to cause trouble. It just won't be trouble for Atem and Heba.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep. What happens won't be good at all.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Thanks!

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thanks! This is an engagement party, not a wedding but she has a sleeveless dress that is white and gold with a sash. Yugi isn't engaged yet because Yami can't work up the courage to ask her.

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai** \- Heba might not. That might be a one time thing.

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Yep! It felt so satifying to write that slap.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Here's the next one.

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Maybe she will. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 39

Heba pulled the dress she was wearing down. "Do I really have to wear this to the party?"

"Yes, Heba." Ryou replied, tying a sash around her waist. "There are lots of rulers and nobles at this party. It is important for everyone to get to know you."

Heba sighed and patted down her dress. "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll be there." Malik said. "But since we're servants, we'll just be serving other guests."

"And Yugi?"

"She's your sister." Ryou said. "She'll be there,too. In fact, before your dress, we actually worked on hers. I think she is waiting for you."

"She is?"

"Yes." Malik nodded, finishing her hair. "Well, you should go now. You don't want to keep your fiancee waiting."

Heba blushed. "I hope this ends soon."

* * *

"This is annoying." Yami stood next to his brother.

"What is it?"

"Every noble girl I've passed has been flirting with me, trying to take me as a date to your engagement party." Yami replied. "At least you won't have to deal with it anymore."

"Why not just marry Yugi?" Atem asked. "You already love her so-"

"Not right now!" Yami tried not to raise his voice. "I do love her, but it's your party and so many nobles are here. If they find out that I love Yugi, they might do anything to get rid of her. It would be like we have two Vivians running around.

"Ra save us if that happens."

* * *

"Are you ready, Heba?" Yugi asked her sister.

"Yes." Heba muttered. "A little nervous but fine."

"Well, at least you'll have Atem with you most of the night." Yugi said.

"You could always stay close to Yami."

Yugi fiddled with the end of her gold sash. "I don't think he would like that. He has a lot of guests so he'll be busy. I'd probably get in the way."

"I don't think so." Heba said. "I think he'd be happy if you stayed with him."

"Oh...maybe..."

* * *

The party had started without a problem. Atem and Heba had gone somewhere to thank everyone who had come to see them. Vivian had not been seen despite the fact that her father had been seen multiple times. Yami was trying to avoid the many noble girls that were attempting to convince him to marry them. Yugi stood next to a window, her white and gold dress flowing in the breeze.

"Congrats to your sister." A familiar voice said.

Yugi jumped and turned to face who had spoken, and widened her eyes in surprise. "Allen!?"

"Could you keep it down a little?" Allen asked. "I was exiled. I'm not supposed to be here."

"But what about Mira?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Allen asked. "Mira and I wanted to say congratulations to your sister and Atem, but the situation we're in right now makes it hard."

"Oh right."

"Tell Heba that if she or Atem ever needs our help, we'll be happy to return and help." Allen said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed. Allen turned to look at her. "Why don't you want to tell her this yourself."

"Look at how much she's enjoying herself." Allen said. "If I showed up, it would ruin the mood. Just tell her I was here, and that Mira and I said congratulations."

"Alright, Allen." Yugi said.

Allen smiled, then leapt away.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys! Here's chapter 40 of Moonlit Princess! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ShandyCandy** \- I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Yugi and Yami still have awhile before they get together. This was more for Heba and Atem.

 **BreakfastForLife** \- Thanks!

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Thanks! They'll be returning in the sequel where they'll play a bigger role. Vivian won't die yet. I still need someone to be the bad guy.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! You'll have to look at the sequel for what happens next.

 **GirlFish** \- Yep, right about everything...as usual.

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thanks! Hope you like it.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yes it was. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thanks!

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- I think everyone is. It's a huge change from what I originally had planned for them.

 **Moonlite 880** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

 **Zolata** \- Yes he is. I'm glad I didn't follow my original idea for him.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 40

Heba looked down nervously at her wedding dress. Yugi had told her about Allen, and the older sister felt guilty about missing him.

"Don't worry." Yugi said. "Just focus on your wedding."

"Yeah..." Heba muttered nervously. _Easy for you to say_. She thought. _You aren't getting married...yet._

Aknamkanon opened the door. "Lady Heba are you ready?"

"Y-Yes." Heba replied nervously. She smoothed out her dress before walking out of her room with the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Heba looks beautiful." Joey said as Heba walked down the aisle and Yugi had to agree. She had never seen her sister look so regal.

Vivian was glaring daggers at her along with a strange man that Yugi assumed was her partner. But she didn't understand that if Vivian hated Heba with a burning passion why she was there.

Yugi stopped thinking once she realized that the couple was saying their vows. Seeing the two together, made her really happy for them. She looked next to her and saw Yami also smiling.

Seto was the priest performing the ceremony, but everyone could tell that he was enjoying it. Joey was also enjoying it, though she could have been splitting her attention between her friend and her lover.

Usually, servants aren't allowed to go to weddings, but Bakura and Marik had bent the rules so they could. Right now, Bakura held Ryou close to him and the white haired girl was blushing. Malik was also close to Marik, but she was focused on the wedding.

Yugi watched as her older sister and brother-in-law sealed the deal with a kiss.

She along with everyone else, except Vivian, clapped.

* * *

Heba was outside on the balcony with her husband.

"This turned out amazing." Heba said. "I know this is weird, but I have to thank the guy who killed my father."

"Why?" Atem asked, looking at her.

"If he hadn't dragged me and Yugi here, then we wouldn't have met each other." Heba said. "And Yugi and Yami wouldn't have met each other. Instead, Vivian would still be chasing you."

"That's true." Atem said. He pulled Heba close to him. "But I still won't forgive him for anything else."

"Alright."

"Let's stop talking about that." Atem said.

"How about this?" Heba kissed him. Atem's eyes widened as Heba pulled away.

Atem smiled, pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"Everyone really supported them." Yugi said to Yami.

"Yeah..." Yami said. "Hey, Yugi..."

"Yes?" The younger Muto looked at him. "What is it?"

"Would...would you consider marrying me?" Yami asked her nervously.

"..." Yugi was in shocked silence for a while. Then she spoke. "I would love to marry you!" She exclaimed. "But. You'll have to propose again when we aren't celebrating my sister's marriage."

Yami smiled. "I'll be sure to remeber that." Then he hugged her.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for reading Moonlit Princess! Hope you guys enjoy the sequel, too!


	41. Sequel Notice

Hey guys! Thanks for liking Moonlit Princess! The sequel to it, Daylight Queen is out and ready to be read!


End file.
